Nightly worries
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: During the night, Wolfram finally confronts Yuri with his feelings...and gets a unexpected, but not unwelcome, response. Yuuram (Yuri/Wolfram) Rated T for minor cusses. May add a follow up if this is received well enough.


**I've had this idea the moment saw that Wolfram sleeps in Yuri's bed. Kinda OOC and with no set place in the timeline, though they are probably a bit older.**

—

Wolfram tossed and turned, before planting his face in a pillow with a frustrated sigh. Today, Yuri had made him…eerrrghhh, _feel_ for him, again.

Usually when he accuses him of cheating and gets possessive, it's out of duty. He isn't like his mother, engagements are a serious commitment! But that's all it was, it wasn't like…he loved…Yuri…or anything…he didn't!

Or so he thought. The jealousy was slowly turing sincere, and his heart clenched when he saw him with either of his brothers. Why…why did he…

He knew exactly why. Yuri was genuine. Wolfram was the royal second son. The entire kingdom was obligated to be polite and kind. It was their duty, he was royalty! …but even people like his own mother never truly cared. He was bossy and grumpy and tempermental and spoiled and…

But Yuri…Yuri didn't care. He was nice to him, liked him. Really truly liked him. And that won him a small spot in his heart, which slowly grew and grew. So here he was, unable to sleep with the thickheaded king lying next to him.

He watched him for a moment. His breathing was even, and he had a small smile, even as he slept. Hhmph. Damn idiot was always happy…was he dreaming? Yuri giggled, snuggling into the covers.

Wolfram ran a hand through his black hair. It was smooth and fine. He brushed it often, he had seen it in the morning. His hand traveled down his faced, swirling his thumb gently across his cheek. Yuri sighed at his touch, and Wolf's cheeks warmed up.

He stared at him, mesmerized, until Yuri's eyes slowly lifted open. "W-Wolfram? Why are you he…what's the point of arguing?"

Wolfram snapped his hand back. "Y-You s-should expect me here by now," he hissed, praying that the dark would hide his blush.

"That's what I just—-never mind. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Damn him…always concerned for his wellbeing… "I-I was just thinking. I didn't…mean to wake you."

"It's okay…what's on your mind? Wolfram, you can tell me anything."

Biting his cheek, Wolfram grumbled, blush worsening. "Yuri…do you…hate me?"

"Hate you!" Yuri laughed quietly. "Of course I don't! Why would I hate you?"

"Because…I'm angry…and possessive…and…spoiled…and no one…loves me…"

Curses, why was he revealing everything like this!? Why did Yuri have this affect on him…?

"Wolfram!" Yuri sat up, glaring daggers at him. Wolfram sat up, confused. "Why would you ever say such a thing!?"

"Q-Quiet down! You'll wake the entire castle!"

"I don't care! When one of my friends thinks terrible things like that about himself, I get angry!"

Wolfram just blinked.

"You might get angry sometimes, and you do get possessive, but it's just because your passionate about the things you believe in! You just care! And being spoilt isn't your fault, and I've met people who are way more spoiled with way less reason to be! And…and…"

Wolfram glared. "And what? You can't think of a single person who truly loves me! Gwendol doesn't care about anyone, Conrad hates me! Mother loves everyone but me! The people love you and Conrad and Gwendol, but I'm just the baby brother!"

"That's no true! I know someone who loves you!"

"Who—-!?"

"**_ME_**!"

"..."

"..."

The room was silent. The air was hot, and Wolfram's nightgown suddenly felt stiff and heavy.

"You—-I—-me—you—-"

Yuri's face was frozen. "I….I just…I mean…uhhhm…"

"Love…me…platonically…right?" Wolfram gripped his nightgown, eyes clamped shut. Here it comes…

"Not…exactly…"

Wolf's head shot up. "Say that again."

"I love you…not exactly platonically."

"You mean," his voice was low, and wary "romantically?"

"No. Yeah. Maybe. I'm not sure."

"How can you be not sure!?"

"I don't know! Sometimes your insufferable and I can barely call you a friend! But other times I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. And sometimes… wanna hug you and never let go…and…kiss your pain away and…I don't know!"

Wolfram's porcelain skin was aflame."Yuri…you do know that…I love you…romantically…and I'm…I'm sure." He swallowed thickly and held his chin high. "I'm definitely sure. But I'm also sure I'll do whatever you want."

Yuri's black eyes were murky and clouded, swirling with confusion. "I…my head hurts…" He laid against the head board, holding his head. Wolfram joined him. "I won't…make you decide."

Yuri turned to him. "No."

"Huh?"

"No. I have to decide. How can I make royal decisions when I can't even tell if I'm in love?!"

"…"

"Well…I like being around you when you aren't being mean…"

"Hey!"

"And having you by my side in battle is always nice…your jealousy keeps me from making bad decisions…and you…are kinda pretty…"

"I'm a man, you jerk!"

"Fine! You're kinda handsome…I think…I think I can try."

"T…Try?"

"Try…ya know, romantic. Maybe…get married…for real. Raise Greta…and the Bearbees…"

Wolfram's heart was beating frantically against his chest. "Yuri…I…I….don't…"

"You don't know what to say?"

"…yeah. I've never really…"

"Me niether."

They sat in silence. The slowly laid back down, eyes never leaving one another, a blush spreading across their cheeks. Wolfram cautiously held his hand out on the space between them.

"What are you—-?"

"We are trying romantic, right? Well, hold my hand dammit!" Wolf said, puffing out his cheeks.

With a small smile and gasp, Yuri intertwined their fingers. His hand felt warm, palm to palm with Wolfram's. "I…I think this might work."

"…"

"Wolfram…"

"Yeah?"

"Their is…another thing I wanna try."

"Go ahead." He would let Yuri do anything. He…was irreversably his.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" he said with a faux grumble.

"This." Cautiously and heistantly, Yuri reached over and pressed his lips against Wolfram's. Wolfram fought the urge to open his eyes, beating down his flush. He made a small noiseof disappointment when Yuri pulled away.

"I take it you liked that?"

"What do you think!?"

"Hehehehe~"

"Jerky wimp."

"Love you too."

"Same. But, you'vd alwas known that. …You better be faithful now!"

Yuri laughed again, his eyes drooping. "I promise."

"Good."

Wolfram watched Yuri's eyes slowly fall, with his falling suite. He fell asleep, hands intertwined, and finally…loved.

—

The next morning, Conrad went to wake the late risers, curious as to why they hadn't awoken. He knocked. "Your Majesty?"

He heard two large yawns, and a creaking bed. He cracked the door open, and when he saw Yuri lean over and plant a kiss on Wolfram's lips, that it finally time to finalize those wedding plans with Günter.•

—-

**My first time writing these characters! Did I get them right? I've only watched 25 episodes… -_-**


End file.
